ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2: Getting To Know The Villains
Anansi: So who are these evilized freaks? Scarlette: According on what we saw, they're Mr. Pigeon, Copycat, Rogercop, Darkblade, The Mime, Animan, Simon Says, Pixelator, Guitar Villain, Kung Food, Prime Queen, Despair Bear, Befana, The Dark Owl, Glaciator, Captain Hardrock, Frightningale, Zombizou, Frozer, Style Queen, Troublemaker, Malediktator, Weredad, Backwarder and Animaestro. Catboy: That's alot. Scarlette: Not just them, there is also Stellica, Stellagirl, Shooter and Creepystalker. Pharaoh: Since we are a huge team right now, we can defeat them, this superhero team can be unstoppable just like in the comic books. Rena Rouge: That's right Pharaoh. Lapin: Yeah and now it's time to save the day, c'mon. The team went out of the locker room and it is getting darker yet darker. Queen Bee: Darker yet darker. Mightillistrator: The darkness keeps growing. Carapace: The shadows cutting deeper. Stomy Weather: Photon readings negative. Catboy: This next experiment. Howler: Seems. Owlette: Very. Dark Horse: Very. Gekko: Interesting. Creepystalker: What do you guys think? Just right in front of them comes Creepystalker along with Shooter, Stellica and Stellagirl. Starlite: What do you want from us? Creepystalker: Well according to history, you have been the worst heroes I've ever seen in my life. Though I like history, they didn't mention you guys. Stellica: And look at your sorry faces heroes, you've gained more allies. I know what to do now, I will take every amulet you have. Owlette: First, let's get this thing straight, who started the school shooting yesterday every student survived in? Samurai: 武器を用意してください、これらの人たちは限界を次のレベルに押し上げています。(Buki o yōi shite kudasai, korera no hito-tachi wa genkai o tsugi no reberu ni oshiagete imasu.) (Prepare your weapons guys, these guys are pushing their limits to the next level.) Shooter: (chuckles evilly) I started this school shooting because I know you study there, you are Australian and I knew it. Queen Bee: How? You won't get away this time Shooter, ever since the Christchurch Mosque Shooting. Stormy Weather: You know this Queen Bee? Queen Bee: Yeah and we defeated this brat. Shooter: Call me a brat again or your friend will be shot in the head just like John F. Kennedy's assassination. Starlite: How do you know Kennedy's assassination? Shooter: Who cares, I will make this like Abraham Lincoln's assassination instead but instead of a theatre it's a school, a school for freakin' weird teenagers just like you. Cal-Pal: First of all you copying all the assassinations caused by gun shots, second, get your hands off my friend. Shooter: Or what? You'll hit me with a stupid staff. Cal-Pal: Actually, he'll do it. Slitherer now! Slitherer jump scared Shooter which made him let go of Stormy Weather. Stormy Weather: Great, wish I had more air to breathe. Slitherer: Jump scared by an Irish superhero. Carapace: We don't need that now Slitherer, all we have to do is defeat these villains. Creepystalker: (evil laughs) You think you can defeat us? Well let's recap on what you said before we came here, Darker yet darker. The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper. Photon readings negative. This next experiment. Seems. Very. Very. Interesting. What do you guys think? Armadylan: Not cool dude, not cool. Mightillustrator: All you did is mock our voices while saying this, from Australian accents, British accents, Malaysian accents, Irish accents all the way to your accent Abigail, I know who you truly are. Lapin: Yeah, you are Mike... I mean Mike-Ro-Wave's psycho ex girlfriend just like you Stellagirl. Starlite: Yeah, plus you stole my amulet when the battle of the queens started. Owlette: You know, this battle between us is all a STORY, you along side your evilized teammates are all just made up characters that come to life because of a villain named Rankora. Scarlette: Plus all of you guys became evilized so we are here to save those who are evilized. Stellagirl: Ha! You will never save them, the Light Spirits in you won't work for us. Mightillustrator: The Light Spirits. Tiger Punk: How do we transform in these stuff? Scarlette: There's a secret in these amulets, the Dark Spirits are Black with Green while Light Spirits are white. Special Light Spirits in our amulets have colors depending on what hero we are. Stellagirl: Stop giving me stupid hero information, just come here and fight. Cal-Pal: Wanna play rough? Okay, let's play rough, say hello to our little friend. Right infront of the villains comes a small robot. Not just any robot, he is in Hero mode. Markov: Hello, I am Markov. Shooter: Ha! You think your stupid robot can defeat us? Markov: Don't make fun of me Shooter, I know who you truly are, you are the guy who shot Muslims in the Christchurch Mosque Shooting and you started a school shooting. Shooter: That's right, but I am not just a shooter, I am your worst nightmare so give yourselves up kids, you gained more allies, we have more villains. It is now over, give up and let darkness win. Owlette: We would never give up! Light and Dark should live in peace, the reason why Rankors wanted this to happen it's because she's goth. Stellica: Say that again Owlette, and you'll be in dead meat, you and your stupid team will be in defeat and Rankora will have your amulets. Rena Rouge: Does Rankora really want your amulets? Scarlette: Yes because she wanted indefinite power so that she could let darkness rule over, not just Sydney but the entire world. That means we should defeat these enemies so that our amulets will be safe again and we can restore not just light but balance. Stormy Weather: If you want our amulets so badly, that I've gotta warn you. Everyone prepared their weapons to show that they are going to fight the enemies. Lapin: You're dealing with a large group of sharks. Mightillustrator: We are not sharks Lapin, we are a group of Powerful, Semi-Powerful and Animal heroes. But anyways, you really are dealing with a group of sharks. Ninja: サメの「学校」のようなものです。(Same no 'gakkō' no yōna monodesu.) (More like a 'school' of sharks.) Samurai: 忍者、冗談を言う時間がない。(Ninja, jōdan o iu jikan ga nai.) (Ninja, no time for making jokes.) Anansi: I don't understand you but Samurai is right. Stellica: Shark to shark, well catch me if you can heroes, see you at Harbour Bridge losers or liars. Stellagirl along with her peers left the school court leaving the heroes since there's no one in the school court now. Dr. Fluke: Great, looks like Lila, Arzaylea, Abigail and the shooter we met in New Zealand, Brenton got evilized again. Armaydylan: Looks like we have to head to Harbour Bridge, c'mon. 1 - Previous - Next 3 Category:Episodes